


【wenseul】孕

by MW0211



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MW0211/pseuds/MW0211
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 7





	【wenseul】孕

孕  
*为车而车，非常难看  
*感谢阅读，不喜欢请悄悄骂我  
*HB to wenseul  
“五个月整，结果一切正常，之前的检查报告单也出来了，等再过些日子时间差不多就可以继续做别的检查了。”康涩琪一边说着一边将眼镜摘下来，低头飞速在检查单上记了几笔，也不顾产检室还有实习的其他医生在，就将笔丢到一边，自顾自的将脸贴在了还躺在产检床上的女人微微隆起的小腹上，脸上止不住的笑意。

“艺琳还在看着呢。”孙胜完无奈的笑着，手掌温柔的抚摸爱人的发顶。

“我现在不是医生，是家属，所以没关系。”康涩琪说着亲了亲孙胜完的小腹，其小心翼翼程度让被无情无视掉的金艺琳一阵恶寒，“哎哎哎，收一收，这还没下班呢！”

“检查做完了当然下班了。”康涩琪理直气壮的，转向孙胜完时语气又柔和的仿佛能滴出水来，“等会儿有没有想吃的？我带你去吃，回家给你做饭也可以。”

孙胜完&金艺琳：“......”

你谁？把我们冷淡敬业不加班到最后一刻坚决不走人的康医生还回来。

然而最后康医生还是带着无奈的妻子光明正大的“翘班”了，留下金艺琳对着一大堆没整理的资料跺脚——不过其实康涩琪本来也不用来上班，几周前她就已经向院长请好了陪产假，这几次来医院也只是基于Alpha不想自家Omega被别人做检查的占有欲和不放心罢了。

被康医生称为“别人”的金艺琳对此表示过强烈谴责和不满：“我一个beta你哪儿来这么多醋可吃啊？！”

还有那句不放心，她金艺琳好歹也是首尔大医学院第99届的毕业生代表！

金医生很难过，还有什么是自己的专业能力被质疑更侮辱人的呢？

然而难过归难过，康涩琪这几次来医院给孙胜完检查倒是顺便帮了金艺琳不少忙，让她连续的加班日轻松不少，因此金艺琳今天本来也是打着让康涩琪帮忙整理资料的主意的，谁知这位一向好说话的学姐今天竟然出乎她意料的带着想吃炒年糕的老婆跑路了！

康医生，老婆奴是没有前途的，回头看一眼被你丢在身后的Alpha的尊严吧。

“最近艺琳也挺忙的，她不是还有论文要写吗？能帮就帮一下，下次可别欺负她啦。”孙胜完坐在副驾乖乖让康涩琪给自己系好安全带，下一刻脸上就被亲了一下，“珠泫学姐特意交待了不许惯着她嘛，小孩子多锻炼锻炼也挺好的。”康涩琪笑着坐回去，孙胜完幽幽地看了她一眼，语气有点酸酸的：“这么听珠泫欧尼的话噢？”

“没有没有！只听胜完的！明天没什么事的话我就来帮艺琳的忙！”眼看自家omega的情绪有起伏的趋势，康涩琪一个激灵赶紧软声哄着，直到孙胜完脸上重新浮现出笑意才放下心来——她现在对孙胜完不稳定的情绪已经应付出经验来了，不像孙胜完刚怀孕那会儿——反应比起常人有些慢吞吞的康医生经常因为一些小事情没转过来弯而把因为怀孕造成的情绪失控的妻子气的坐在沙发上哭。发展到现在，某康姓Alpha也算是能充分发挥出她时常下线的机灵有神，往往在omega情绪起伏前就能敏锐的察觉到，然后老老实实的、不管三七二十一、先哄了再说。

孙胜完想吃的那家炒年糕店离医院大概五六公里，康涩琪算了算，等买完年糕再回家刚好错过下班高峰期，还来得及回家把昨天才到的婴儿床组装了。

孕期的女人很容易犯困，康涩琪将车停在年糕店门口时孙胜完已经歪着头睡得打起了小声的呼噜，康涩琪小心翼翼的将副驾椅背放平，托着孙胜完的脑袋让她睡好，又把后座随时准备好的小毛毯盖在omega的身上，这才放心的下车，连关车门都控制着不发出一点声音。

“咦？涩琪？你也来买这家的年糕呀？”康涩琪刚一只脚跨进店门就听见这么一声，她抬起头，住在自家隔壁的警官对她露出笑容，眉眼间有些微的困倦。

“是啊，刚和胜完做完检查，结果想吃的那个人反而在车上睡着了。”康涩琪笑眯眯的，对老板交代了惯例了菜单又扭过头和文星伊继续交谈：“我记得星伊欧尼你好像不怎么吃炒年糕的，容仙欧尼也想吃了？”

文星伊点点头：“怀孕之后她一直吃不太下东西，今天难得有想吃的，看着好像也挺有胃口的，我就赶紧出来买。”

“确实挺赶的，”康涩琪打量了一遍文星伊那头乱糟糟的头发和身上的睡衣，忍着笑说：“辛苦啦，等下就搭我的车一起回去吧？”

文星伊不好意思的抓抓头发：“那就麻烦你了。”

孙胜完一路上都睡得死死的，甚至被康涩琪抱到了家门口还在张着嘴小声打呼，文星伊帮康涩琪开了门，又把一份年糕放在餐桌上，匆匆给康涩琪道了别就跑了出去急着回家见自家Omega，康涩琪将孙胜完放到床上，有些无奈的笑着摇摇头，俯身在妻子的额上留下一个轻飘飘的吻。

“安心睡吧。”

她撸起衬衫袖子，准备去隔壁婴儿房组装那张床。

孙胜完最后是被厨房里切菜的声音吵醒的，她揉着眼睛踱到厨房门口，康涩琪倒是灵敏，她还没进门去康涩琪就一边在围裙上擦了下手扶着她的肩膀不让进：“唉我就说估计要吵醒你，这房子隔音太差了......”康涩琪说着抬眼扫视了一圈屋顶，连眉毛都皱了起来，幽幽地叹着气小声嘟囔：“等宝宝出生了可怎么办呀......要提前买好隔音海绵么......？”

孙胜完哭笑不得地任由她将自己摁在沙发上，连遥控器都不让自己起身拿，直接塞进手里，又将一盘才切好的果盘放到自己手边。她习惯性地摸着隆起的小腹，鼻子闻到了逃过抽油烟机的香味：

“海带汤？”

见康涩琪点头，孙胜完想了想，眉毛轻轻皱起，嘟着嘴巴又问：“炒年糕呢？”

康涩琪就知道她还惦记着，笑着亲亲她嘟起的嘴唇说：“没忘没忘，等会儿一起给你端出来。”

说完她又告诉孙胜完有什么想做的就叫她让她来，孙胜完翻了个白眼，没好气的说康涩琪还是个医生呢，就算是孕妇也要保持一下运动的。

“想运动我们晚上再来。”康涩琪笑的意味深长，下一秒立刻捱了孙胜完的拳头，嬉笑着回了厨房，路上孙胜完还能听到她小声嘟囔明天一定要去买隔音泡沫贴满整个厨房。

吃过饭康涩琪将碗盘放入洗碗机后就带着孙胜完去婴儿房看了那张床——其实本来是说好要两人一起装的，但康涩琪实在是不舍得她来做这些事，在孙胜完发作之前抢先拿出一沓漂亮贴纸，讨好的晃着妻子的手臂：“装饰的任务就交给我们胜完啦！”

孙胜完这下气倒是气不起来了，但心中还是憋闷的不行，木着表情贴一张贴纸就“啪”的一声拍一下床板。康涩琪看的心惊肉跳，生怕床板把自家Omega的手震疼了。好不容易一沓贴纸都被孙胜完贴完了，康涩琪赶紧哄着看起来不怎么生气的了omega去洗澡睡觉。

连组装婴儿床这样简单的任务都不舍得让自家omega做的康医生怎么可能会放心怀孕五个月的妻子挺着肚子独自洗澡，康涩琪照往常一样拿了浴巾和睡衣准备跟在孙胜完身后进浴室，没料到怀孕后依旧身手敏捷的omega一把将浴巾睡衣抱到怀里，又迅速合上浴室的门。

“今天不许你进来！”

康涩琪摸摸鼻子，无奈的叹了口气乖乖在浴室门口的椅子上坐下。

不到十分钟，浴室里果然传出孙胜完闷闷不乐的声音。

“你还是进来吧。”

“内~”

康涩琪忙不迭地卷起衬衫袖口一边站起来打开浴室门——孙胜完挺着肚子还在试图用搓澡巾擦后背，康涩琪忍着笑将搓澡巾拿过来低头亲了亲omega的肩膀，孙胜完甜甜的橙子和她饱含蜂蜜威士忌味道的信息素混着沐浴露香气飘进她的鼻子，康涩琪的脑袋被轻轻推了推，孙胜完低着头嘟哝：“别亲，还没洗干净呢。”

“天天洗，怎么会脏？”康涩琪笑着又绕到前面，熟练的在妻子逐渐变得急促的呼吸下将胸前挺立起来的一点含进嘴里。

处于孕期的omega因为体内激素水平的改变，往往会比常日更容易被激起欲望。只是简单的舔咬，属于omega的橙味信息素便已经甜了好几个度，混入浴室的氤氲水气中更平添几丝旖旎。

孙胜完已经站不稳了，整个人被抱上大理石面的洗漱台，哪怕已经被康涩琪事先垫好了软和的浴巾，身体还是能感受到些许凉意。她抖了一下，双腿难耐地想合起来，却在下一秒被温柔地分开——康涩琪的手顺着她的小腿逐渐摩挲上来，只轻轻在膝窝处一勾，面前人便条件反射似的将双腿勾上她的腰。

“胜完好乖。”康涩琪笑起来，低头亲亲妻子隆起的肚子，嘴唇贴上去轻声说着话：“宝宝也要像妈妈那样乖一点，不要让妈妈太辛苦。”

“她一直都很乖，都不怎么动的。”alpha方才的轻声细语让母性在于情欲的斗争中略占上风，孙胜完眸中的欲望暂时消退，取而代之的对未出生孩子的期待与爱让她本就温柔的眼神愈发柔和，只是下一秒她突然想起什么，语气不自觉地带上一些委屈：“你已经很久没有好好抱过我了。”

自从检查出她怀孕以来两人好好拥抱过的次数其实屈指可数，满腹的医学知识都没法让初为人母的alpha放下人类天生对孩子过度的谨慎小心。而怀着孩子的孙胜完更是从检查出怀孕的那天开始就被康涩琪当成了特级保护生物，过分紧张的alpha甚至当天就同城网购了防磕碰的海绵装满家里的每个角落。对待她时更是小心翼翼，连拥抱都生怕压迫到肚子，每次都用手臂虚虚环绕着几秒钟就松了手。

性事就更不用说了。

说起来也是位主任医师、理论知识丰富、教育起那些孕中夫妻头头是道的康医生偏偏轮到自己身上时就像个会听信网页上胡说八道的医学白痴那样，插入的动作几乎没有。只会用手指和舌头来取悦自己的妻子，宁愿去卫生间自我解决。为了发情期不失控甚至会提前打好抑制剂，搞得孙胜完一度怀疑是不是自己没有魅力了。

于是这便导致处于不稳定情绪较之以往更容易不安的omega更加想念alpha从前几乎能将她刻入骨血那般有力的拥抱了。

孙胜完越想越气，然而在她出神的工夫某位alpha的手指已经抵住了穴口，在心中酝酿的控诉到嘴边变成勾人的嘤咛，在空气中存活须臾便立刻被作弄者吞吃入腹。

指尖在穴口的逗弄让消退不久的欲望再次席卷而上，混入了蜂蜜威士忌的甜橙在水气中发酵，孙胜完低喘着勾起腿去磨蹭康涩琪的腰，下一刻从私处传递而来的令她脚背都绷紧的刺激便是对她的动作最及时的反馈。被水汽濡湿的衬衫早已不平整了，软趴趴皱皱地贴在康涩琪身上，勾出她漂亮的腰腹线条。

康涩琪的腺体早已硬的发痛了，自家omega颈后散出来的味道更是移动的催情剂。说实话康涩琪都不敢相信自己竟然可以忍这么久，内心的天人交战最终还是对omega身体的顾忌略胜一筹。康涩琪留恋地用鼻尖蹭着孙胜完的颈侧，做了个深呼吸让自己冷静下来，正准备抱她下来，便又被勾住腰身拉了回去。

“你还没好。”成年人屈从于自己的情欲需求并不是什么羞耻的事。孙胜完不打算给康涩琪思考和反应的机会，宽松的家居裤连带着内裤一起被轻易扯了下来，腺体直挺挺地跳出来跟计算好似的对准了穴口，大概是在封闭空间中人会反应更慢吧，总之等康涩琪被水汽蒸的昏沉的意识终于回炉时，腺体已经被熟悉的触感紧紧包裹了。

“等——”

孙胜完看着康涩琪不知所措的样子心情格外好，声音仿佛海妖，循循善诱着水手步入自己的陷阱。

“舒服么？”

康涩琪点点头，木讷地像第一次做爱那样，脸红的说不出话，半天才憋出一句：“可是......宝宝......”

“没关系。”孙胜完贴着她的耳朵说话，一字一句都是更加促使康涩琪迈入深渊的诱惑，“涩也很乖，不会伤害到我的，对不对？”

“涩，都这时候了，你难道还要我自己动吗？”控诉终于被摆上台面，仿佛是最后的引线，康涩琪僵直着的身体终于动了起来，从一开始的试探到逐渐放松下来掌握全局，终于成为了掌舵者的水手轻易将海妖圈在浪潮中沉浮。孙胜完兀地想起她和康涩琪的第一次，后者那时也是像这样温柔过头，真奇怪啊，明明看起来像是个会在性事上很激烈的类型。

腺体被内壁软肉一阵阵地紧紧绞着，康涩琪的双臂在洗漱台上撑着耸动腰身，腰眼处的酸麻感愈发加剧，她咬着牙，忍下横冲直撞的冲动耐心地找准内壁上的那点抽插。

海妖最终如她所愿地将水手拖入了巨浪之中。

情欲后的疲倦让身处孕期的omega更容易入睡，康涩琪从高潮中回神后低头一看——孙胜完已经埋首在自己颈侧睡着了，腿却还是紧紧地勾着她，生怕她跑了似的，康涩琪不由得失笑，小心翼翼地退出来然后用热水沾湿毛巾为妻子简单地擦了擦身体将其抱回床上，看着omega的睡颜不自觉又出了神。

“辛苦了......”她轻声念叨着，唇角微微勾起，在熟睡的人额上留下一抹亲吻。

“各种方面都是。”

END.


End file.
